


Side Effects May Vary

by Bubonicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Caretaking, Comfort/Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, SEP era, bottom gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: He had grown used to the muscle aches and the nausea… but this-





	Side Effects May Vary

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a lactation kink and im still new to writing for OW so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and break it all in at the same time.  
> I was going to split this up into two chapters but I knew right away that if I did that the second chapter would take forever to update so I just sat down and smashed it all out.  
> I really wanted Jack loving on Gabe and taking care of him really because there isn't much of it so here is my contribution.

He was hunched over the sink, fingers digging into the porcelain as he felt another wave of nausea rolling up his throat. He’d swallow it down, lick his lips, and let out a ragged sigh as he waited for it all to subside. Every few seconds, it could crawl back up his throat and he would dry heave, hitting his fist against the sink in frustration as he fought it back down for the umpteenth time.

        He’d been through enough injections by this point in the Super Soldier Program to know exactly what to expect hours after treatment. Extreme muscle aches, nausea, dizziness, fatigue, cold sweats, and a long list of other symptoms that really just made him look like he had a serious flu. Worse of it all, each new doe of the serum seemed to bring on a new list of symptoms he would have to learn to tolerate. By this point he had grown accustomed to everything the serum could throw at him, but this latest round was knocking him on his ass.

        The muscle pain had been far more intense this week than it had ever been before. It had centered itself in his chest, oddly enough in his pecs, which he rubbed tenderly every few minutes only to wince when they throbbing in irritation.

        He’d thought nothing of it; considering the medical staff had warned them before they even started the trial that muscle aches were guaranteed, and they _were_ looking fuller than usual. Growing thicker and stronger muscle hadn’t come without some sort of a cost. The only upside to it was that it had been easily remedied with aspirin and bed rest, except this round aspirin wasn’t helping him as much as he wished it had.

        Turning the faucet on and cupping his clammy hands under the stream, Gabriel splashed the water against his face. The coolness was a welcomed feeling against his burning skin, and he sighed contently as the nausea seemed to waiver.

        Spitting some bile that had been built up in the back of his throat into the sink and allowing the water to run for a few more seconds, Gabriel stood himself up straight. Running his hand over his beard to strain any excess water, Gabriel pulled up the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face down.

        The dizziness still lingered as he turns to leave the bathroom, exiting out into a small shared space that made up his and Jack’s quarters. The main room that connected their bedrooms had a small TV, a coffee table, and a ragged old couch that had seen better days.  

        Sprawled out on the sofa, equally as sick and achy, was Jack. His already pale skin was ghost white except for the fevered flush radiating from his cheeks. His hair, which was usually always sculpted perfectly, was disheveled. Thick golden strands stuck out every which way and it was sort of irritating that even looking like hell, Jack was as cute as ever.

        Striding across the room and coming to a stop at the couches side, Gabriel scanned Jack over. His chest was rising and falling slowly, his face blank of any expression. How he could look so peaceful while feeling like hell, Gabriel could never figure out.

        Reaching out and placing the back of his hand against Jack’s clammy forehead, Gabriel flipped his palm down a moment later. His expression went unfazed at how hot Jack’s skin was.

        “Mhm?” Shifting under Gabriel’s palm, Jack tried to crack his eyes open. “Gabe?” Managing to get his eyes open only half way, Jack looked up with glossy eyes at his partner. His expression read anything but awake, and he blinked sleepily at the tanned man. “Do you-,” Jack starts as he starts to sit himself up, “do you need something?” Before he could shimmy himself up onto his elbows, a strong hand was against his chest pushing him to lie back down.

        “No, _cariño._ ” Pulling the neatly folded SEP standard blanket from the top of the couch, Gabriel unfolded it and draped it over Jack’s body. “Go back to sleep.” Voice all but a whisper, Gabriel pulled the blanket up just below Jack’s chin.

        There had been no protest from Jack, instead he sank back into the plush cushions of the sofa and let his eyes flutter closed. A soft rumble rolled through his chest as he felt Gabriel run his hand through his damp hair, coaxing him back to sleep.

        “I’ll be back.” Leaning down to place a tender kiss against Jack’s damp cheekbone, Gabriel straightened himself back up and turned towards his bedroom. Vanishing inside for only a moment, Gabriel returned with his hoodie slung over his arm. He’d fished through the large front pocket, humming to himself when he found his music player.

        Pulling the hoodie over his head and popping an earbud in, Gabriel walked to the main door, pausing just as it opened to glance over his shoulder at Jack. Still sound asleep on the sofa, looking as lovely and peaceful as ever, Gabriel sighed.

        A part of him had been jealous Jack could sleep through the worse of the serum. Most recruits were glued to the toilet puking whatever was left in their systems or tossing and turning in bed from the inability to get their body temperature under control. Gabriel himself had suffered lack of temperature control, so he had found ways to spend the time better than staring up at his quarters ceiling until daybreak. Despite being advised against it due to the nausea and dizziness, he worked out.

        Running on the treadmill was a fast way to puking, and lifting weights only irritated the dizzy spells, but a few rounds with the punching bag were not too bad. Most of the time he could punch his way through the nausea, others times he could indeed spill his lunch in the communal bathroom, but it was 50/50. Regardless, it was something to do other than feel like death itself.

        The automatic door hissed and clicked closed behind Gabriel as he stepped into the dimly-lit hall. Immediately taking a left, he began his trek to the training hall. Thankfully it had only been one level lower than the living quarters and had taken him no more than a few minutes to trudge himself too.

        He’d been internally pleased to find the hall nearly empty, no more than three or four others recruits were. For the most part they ignored him as he entered, nodding at him in greeting and nothing else as he walked over to the first available punching bag.

        Getting right to work wrapping his hands, Gabriel placed his other earbud in, flipped his hood up, and started with a slow pattern of jabs.  

 

* * *

 

He’d managed only an hour before his body began to beg him to stop. Each new jab sent a shrill bolt of pain up through his arm to reverberate around his chest. A strange sensation of pressure was there, and with time it only grew worse. At first it had been easy to ignore, but the sudden dizzy spell that followed each new punch was a sign it was time to stop.  The last thing he needed or wanted was to pass out and have his fool ass dragged to the med bay.

        Sitting himself down on a small bench to unwrap his hands, Gabriel unconsciously pulled at the bottom of his hoodie. His skin was damp, more so than usual and it caused the fabric of his undershirt to stick and irritate his skin.

        Finding it a little odd he had managed to sweat so much from just a small hour long workout, he hadn’t dwelled on it too long. At this point he wanted nothing more than a lukewarm shower and his bed.

        Flapping his hoodie a bit to get some air under to his hot skin, Gabriel stood and made his way back towards his quarters.

        It had been a quarter till ten when Gabriel stepped back into the shared living space, Jack exactly where he had left him. Still sprawled on the sofa, Jack had managed to roll over since he had been gone, his back towards Gabriel as he crept into the room.

        Crossing the room without so much as a sound, Gabriel entered the bathroom. Closing the door behind him and turning on the shower, he began peeling off his hoodie with a pained grunt. Quickly abandoning it at the corner of the room, he grabbed at the bottom of his undershirt next. Having to practically peel it from his skin, he started to lift it.

        Pausing halfway when he caught a small glimpse of himself in the mirror, Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed. Two large and dark splotches were spread across his chest, mostly centered on each of his pectoral muscles only to fade down the rest of his chest. It hadn’t been unlikely for him to sweat through his clothing but the whole front of his shirt had been practically soaked. That, and his nipples looked like they could cut diamonds the way they were pressing up against the fabric.

        “What the hell?” Tugging his shirt up and over his head, Gabriel looked down at himself. Already he could see there was nothing out of the ordinary despite his rather erect nipples and the glossy sheen from his supposed and sudden sweat.

        Reaching up and touching the tips of his fingers to his left nipple, Gabriel winced at the surprising and sudden painful pang. So much so that he snapped his hand back, a bit confused before cupping at his pectoral muscle. It throbbed against his palm and he gave it a gentle rub, gritting his teeth when it throbbed again.

        “Tsk.” Pulling his sticky palm away from his skin, Gabriel made a disgusted face. Hopefully by the end of the week the serum will have run its course through his body.  The sooner he wasn’t a sweaty achy disaster, the better.

        Tugging his beanie off, Gabriel kicked his pants and boxers off next. Stepping into the shower and presenting his back to the spray first, he dipped his head and sighed. He flexed, feeling the water traveling through the crevasses of his already-sculpted muscle. He relished the sensation of it, already feeling himself unwind.

        Tilting his head back to allow the spray to drench his curls, Gabriel brought his hands up and scratched at the top of his head. Smoothing his hair back as he brought his head back forward to hang over his chest, he slowly turned around.

        “Fuck-” Upon the water striking his chest, Gabriel brought his hands up to shield his sensitive pectorals from the water’s pressure. It hadn’t even been on high, and yet the feeling of it was agonizing.

        Turning so the spray was once more against his back, Gabriel looked down at his chest. Placing his hands at each pec, he rubbed them, attempting to sooth the growing ache. It throbbed right around to his back and he sighed, irritated by it all.

        Giving his left pec a hearty squeeze, Gabriel’s eyes nearly popped from their sockets when something spewed from his nipple. It happened faster than he could process it and he nearly slipped when his body involuntarily jumped at the reaction.

        Snagging the built in rail against the shower wall, Gabriel’s elbow managed to snag the end of the shampoo wrack. Every bottle and every standard soap bar went flying, clattering to the shower’s floor.

        Standing himself back up and staring at his chest in disbelief, he squeezed again despite the terrible pang of pain that shot through the muscle.  

        Another spurt of liquid bursts from his nipple and he knows now for sure he isn’t seeing things. Despite it being difficult to see in the low light of the shower stall, it’s clear as day top him.

        “Gabe?” A sudden knock on the door causes him to drop his hands as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. “Gabe?” It’s Jack’s voice, and Gabe looks up in horror.

        “I-I’m fine!” Cursing himself for the stutter, Gabriel panicked as he turned the shower off and jumped out.

        “I heard a crash.”

        “It’s fine! Knocked the shelf over-” Scrambling for a towel, Gabriel pauses at the slightly fogged up mirror. Eyes once again bulging at his now visibly leaking left pectoral, he snaps his towel and dabs at it.  “Don’t come in!” Pulling the towel away and feeling a minuscule amount of relief when the fluid was no longer dripping, Gabriel turned his attention towards the supply closet.

        Yanking it open and snagging out a clean pair of sweats and a tank top, he pulled them on. Next he ruffled his towel over his soaked curls and located his discarded beaning before pulling it back on his head.

        Turning back to the mirror, Gabriel ran his hands over the back of his neck worriedly when he saw small stains starting to form around his pectorals. Already about the size of a penny, it looked too awkward to leave the room with exposed.

        Whirling around and snatching his hoodie from the floor, Gabriel yanked it on as the doorknob to the bathroom started to jiggle.

        “Gabe-” Jack’s voice came again but was cut off when the door was suddenly yanked open.

        Leaning himself against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest, Gabriel put on his best stone face.

        Before him, Jack stood, hair a mess, and face till drunk with sleep. He was shirtless, one hand itching absently at his belly as he looked Gabriel up and down.

        “Uh… are you alright?” Voice gritty with sleep, Jack tilted his head when Gabriel’s eyes suddenly glanced to the side. He watched the tanned man reach up and stroke at his own beard before nodding. It was unconvincing at the very least.

        “Just knocked the shelf over, I’m fine.” His tone was slightly irritated and he saw Jack’s eyebrows rise in response. “I’m going to bed, feel like shit.” Pushing away from the doorframe as past Jack, Gabriel didn’t make it more than a few steps before he felt Jack snag him.

        His arms snacked around the tanned man faster than he could slip away, and immediately Jack pressed himself against Gabriel’s back. Resting his cheek against Gabriel’s shoulder, he took a deep breath and sided.

        “Up for a snuggle?” Jack’s asked groggily as he ran his hands up and down Gabriel’s lower belly. Normally Jack was a casual cuddle, liking affectionate contact as much as the next person, but the serum seemed to amplify his need for contact. Whether that had been due to the injections themselves of the fact that Jack just liked having someone to lie next to when he felt crappy, Gabe wasn’t sure, but he was never opposed to it despite not really desiring it as often as Jack did.

        The bottom of Gabriel’s hoodie started to move and he felt Jack’s fingers slide under the fabric. They ghosted up past his navel, getting dangerously higher and higher until they were mere inches from his pecs.

        Yanking himself from Jack’s grasps a little harder than he should have, Gabriel whirled around to face Jack. He took two defensive steps back, pausing when he saw the hurt on Jack’s face. Just the way those tired blue eyes looked at him had his heart flopping in his chest.

        “Not tonight, _mi sol_.” Stepping back towards Jack and pecking a quick kiss against his still fever hot skin, Gabriel whirled back around and vanished into the dark void of his room.

As Jack watched Gabriel’s door click shut, he turned away and nervously pulled at his fingers. After a moment he took a deep breath and rubbed at the back of his neck, eyes searching absently around the room for answers as to what the hell that was all about.

 

* * *

 

A part of him had hoped that when he woke up in the morning everything that had happened the night before would have all just been some twisted fever dream. That when he sat up, his chest couldn’t hurt and Jack would be snuggled against his side like usual. But the bed was bare, and his shirt clung to him unnaturally as he was roused from his slumber.

        Wet, everything was wet and it hadn’t taken him more than a few seconds after prying his eyes open to know exactly what happened and that last night was very much real. Somehow it had been worse, this was just ridiculous, and perhaps it was time to do something about it before it could get worse. If that had even been possible.

        The sheets where he had lain were equally as drenched as his shirt, leaving a large body shaped blot on the bed. Judging by the size of the blot and how much his chest ached this morning he must have rolled over at some point during the night onto his chest. From there it had been all downhill.

        Throwing the covers back and ripping the sheets from the bed to toss them into the corner of his room, Gabriel tore off his shirt next. Throwing it to the floor with a wet plop, he snagged the towel he had used the night before from the floor and dried himself off.

        He’d counted himself lucky on one account, whatever this fluid was it seemed to be odorless. The only real things he could note about it was the quantity he could produce and sticky nature it had when it started to dry.

        When he had been satisfied he had been dry enough, Gabriel pulled a clean shirt from his closet and slipped it over his head. Next came a new hoodie and his beany which he yanked on and tucked a few of his stray curls into.

        As he attempted to smooth down his frayed beard, a soft almost inaudible knock sounded at his door.

        Looking back at the door and then towards his alarm clock on his night stand, Gabriel itched at his scarred cheek. It was half past seven, and the sun was just peaking above the horizon.

        “Gabe?” Jack’s voice was small, as if he was afraid of waking his partner. He perked up when he watched the knob to Gabriel’s room wiggle and turn. When the door opened Jack smiled at Gabriel for only a moment, the grin fading when he saw Gabriel’s sunken caramel eyes and his tired expression. “Are you feeling alright?” He watched Gabriel stuff his hands into the front of his hoodie and once again like the night before avert his eyes.

        “Yeah, fine, serum.” Tone dry, Gabriel pushed past Jack into the main room.

        “Right,” Itching the back of his neck, Jack looked to the side, “do you want to grab breakfast in the Mess?”

        “I’m not hungry.” Answering almost immediately when Jack finished, Gabriel moved for the main door. “I’ll see you later.” He didn’t look over his shoulder this time, not wanting to see the hurt in those sweet blue eyes. Instead he stepped out into the hall and flipped his hood up. Taking a hard right and not acknowledging a single person who walked by him, he made a bee-line for the medical wing.

        He’d paused just outside the door, leaning to one side to try and get a good look at who was in the waiting room. Thankfully there were only three people, all of who he didn’t recognize.

        Rocking back on his heels and looking at the door handle, Gabriel gave a suspicious glance around. Nobody was looking at him, in fct the hall was barren. If he wanted to walk away he could and nobody would know. He could just… wait it out - if this was something that could even be waited out.

        Gritting his teeth, Gabriel grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. He stalked over to the counter, shoulders hunched and head sunken back in his hoodie as far as he could get it.

        “Can I help you?” The woman turns in her chair, a small smile on her face as Gabriel leans on the counter top. Leaning as close to the woman as possible, he clears his throat, the woman's eyebrows raising skeptically.

        “Is Angela in?” There had been no way in hell he was going to let any of the other doctors look at him. He’d been torn in the first place even thinking to ask Angela for help, but she’d been around the longest, and when it came down to it, he trusted her. Only her.

        “Angela isn’t in at the moment,” The woman watched dread suddenly spread across Gabriel’s face, “but there are plenty of other doctors currently available if you’re in need of immediate assistance. I can even get you a male physician if it’s a sensiti-” Pausing her sentence when she watched Gabriel take a step back from the counter and shake his head, she looked back down at her book. “Well, Angela has a shift later in the evening if you don’t mind waiting. I can put you down for it but if you really do need immediate care-”

        “It’s nothing. I’ll wait.” Turning from the counter without another word, Gabriel vanished from the medical wing as fast as he had entered it.

        With nothing else to do except wait, that was exactly what Gabriel had done. That, and avoid Jack at all costs.

        Easier said than done.

 

* * *

 

        The morning had dragged, leaving Gabriel to stalk and pace the halls until finally he saw Angela. It hadn’t been until noon on the dot that she rounded the corner, files balanced on her left arm and a smile across her face a she greeted everybody that passed her.

        She paused just outside of the Medical Wing’s doors, pulling one open and entering, unaware of Gabriel’s prying eyes.

        Waiting a few minutes after Angela had entered, Gabriel stepped from the shadows out into the light. When he was sure nobody was watching him, he moved towards the Medical Wing once more.

        He’d been pleased to see that the secretary at the desk was someone else entirely, though he was greeted with the same stale smile. A smile that faded when Gabriel practically leaned over the counter into her personal space.

        “Angela.” Was all he said, his voice gritty, tired. He was pale, his features stressed as he watched the woman check her schedule book and nod.

        “Have a seat, she’ll be right out.”

        “No need.” Angela stepped out from behind two double doors. “Gabriel, it’s been too long.” Her smile was as vibrant as ever as he walked over and gently touched his arm. “Follow me.” Coaxing him to follow her past the double doors, Gabriel followed closely behind.

        They walked down a hall and took a slight right until they came to the fourth door down. Pausing just outside the door, Angela held out her hand towards the exam room.

        “Are you feeling alright, Gabe? What’s the occasion for the visit?” Allowing Gabriel past her, Angela entered and closed the door behind her. When she turned back around to face Gabriel, he was already pulling his hoodie off.

        “I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Voice a little too desperate, Gabriel picked at the front of his soaked undershirt.

        “You don’t understand what?” Attempting to reach out and touch Gabriel’s shoulder, Angela paused when Gabriel turned to face her. Immediately her eyes went from his face down to the dark stains lining his chest.

        “I don’t-” The panic in his voice had Angela’s face softening. Her glowing smile faded to something small, but reassuring.

        “Let’s have a look then, shall we?” There was a small nod from Gabriel as he was guided to the exam table. Sitting obediently and pulling his sticky shirt from his body, he set it down and looked to the side.

        Gentle hands on his cheeks pulled his eyes back to her and that sweet smile. A part of him still regretted coming here, but another part of him had been softly soothed that Angela hadn’t looks disturbed in anyway.

        He sighed, waiting for Angela to finish feeling his sinuses and move down to his neck and collar. From there she moved to his chest, her fingers grazing over the sensitive skin until she heard Gabriel take in a quick breath.

        “Hmm.” She hummed in thought, her hands sliding under the toned muscle to poke gently. “They do appear swollen,” She grazed the tips of her fingers over his nipples, pulling away slightly when Gabriel hissed and leaned back, “and your areolas are irritated and puffy.” Palpating just above Gabriel’s left nipple, a steady stream of fluid suddenly leaned out, and Gabriel hissed and jerked back again.

        “What is that?” Trying his best not to lean away when the area is palpated again, Gabriel found himself studying Angela’s face for any kind of disgust. Instead she was blank, thoughtful perhaps, but not alarmed in any sense of the word.

        “Well,” She started, taking a step back and rubbing at the bottom of her chin, “it’s milk.”

        “Milk?!” He didn’t mean to yell and he tried to stifle his irritated surprise. He’d looked down at his chest, at the cloudy fluid leaking from himself and then back up at Angela.

        “Well, it’s not exactly _milk_ , but it’s clear your body is attempting to lactate. You’re certainly producing the fluid for it, but-”

        “How is this even possible?” Running his hands over his face and slumping in place, Gabriel just shook his head. Only when he felt Angela’s small hand come to a rest on his thigh did he look up.

        “In theory, it’s not impossible for men to lactate. You see,” Angela spoke gently, “men also share mammary tissue, even though it’s a significantly smaller amount, it is possible. Though, it is rare.” She paused, suddenly lost in thought. “In rare, cases men who have experienced lactation have never produced this kind of quantity before.” Taking Gabriel’s arm in hand and looking over the crook of his elbow, she hummed. Several little dotted scars lined the skin, and she nodded. “It’s likely that the serum you’ve been given is amplifying the tissue. Your entire body is getting a boost, and that means _everything_.” Letting his arm go and stepping back, she rubbed her chin again in thought.

        “So what does this mean?”

        “Well, it’s likely just a side effect. It will probably fade over time as the rest of your muscle and body develop to even things back out.”

        “Has anybody else come forward with… this?” He shouldn’t have been disappointed when Angela shook her head.

        “So far, you’re the only one to report this symptom.”

        “Great.” Pushing away from the wall to hunch over himself, Gabriel ran his hands over the top of his beanie.

        “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” A skeptical look was thrown Angela’s way but she ignored it. “Others may come forward with time. Remember, this is still a highly experimental program. Everybody experiences something different.”

        “It’s milk, Angie.” Gabriel groaned, “and it _hurts_.” Looking up when he felt Angela’s hand on his shoulder once more, he raised a skeptical eyebrow at her coy smile.

        “That is something I can help you with. Sit up straight.” Upon sitting up as Angela asked, the woman’s hand found it’s way back to his left pectoral. From there she cupped it from the bottom, her fingers suddenly squeezing it harder than Gabriel liked.

        A string of Spanish escaped his mouth and he leaned back as his muscle throbbed bitterly at the contact. Though Angela’s hand only followed him back, continuing to squeeze until a steady flow of fluid was spurting and oozing down Gabriel’s front.

        “Easy! E-easy.” The first few seconds were painful, but the longer she squeezed and the more fluid that escaped his swollen chest the better it felt. He might go as far as to say it felt _really good_. “Mhm~” He hadn’t realized he moaned until it was too late. The noise slipped past his lips and his tanned face flushed beet red.

        “Heh, it’s alright.” Angela assured him, “The pain you’re experiencing is from the fluid build up. The pressure from the fluid is too much and when it’s too full, it leaks out. Hence, why your shirts are soaked from the chest down. You’ll need to empty each one to relieve the pressure. Once you do that you’ll experience fewer leaks. It’s actually important that you do.” She gave one last good squeeze to his left pec before switching to the right. The first squeeze was the hardest. Still agonizing, in seconds Gabriel was struggling to stifle another moan. “It will prevent any infections or the ducts from becoming blocked, and that will hurt even worse. So be sure to take care of yourself.” It hadn’t taken her more than a few minutes to finish, and when she did, she stepped back and rummaged around the room for a washcloth. Handing it to Gabriel to wipe himself down, she moved over to a clipboard and scribbled a few notes down.

        As Angela wrote, Gabriel ran his hands over his chest, sighing. He felt lighter, the terrible pressure and ache for the most part now nothing more than a dull ache... though it was only temporary- as far as he knew, in a few hours he would have to be doing this again.

        “How do you feel?” Angela’s voice was once again soft, taking in the fact that despite helping Gabriel out, he still looked like hell. She wasn’t surprised when no answer came and all she got was a confused look.

        Stepping back over to the table and cupping Gabriel’s face into her hands, she squeezed his cheeks together.

        “It’s alright,” She smiled when Gabriel allowed the contact, “It’s likely it will stop soon. Does Jack know?” The mention of Jack had Gabriel hanging his head, hiding his eyes from her. “I see.”

 

* * *

 

        Sure, Avoiding Jack for a day would be easy, but for a _week_? Unlikely. It hadn’t dawned on him just how often Jack crossed his path and where until he was doing everything in his power to make sure they didn’t. Luckily for him he had subconsciously memorized part of Jack’s usual schedule.

        In the mornings, Jack would rouse himself early for breakfast and Gabriel would join him. They would sit and chat over coffee, Gabe taking his black while Jack added a mountain of sugar to his. From there they would part ways for a few hours, Jack usually taking up space in the training room to jog on the treadmills while Gabriel himself favored the shooting range. At noon they would meet for lunch, not always eating in the Mess Hall but sometimes taking things back to their quarters for a more intimate time spent together.

        Except as Gabriel passed the Mess Hall, hood up and shoulders hunched to hide his form, he paused just before the doors. Leaning to one side to peek in, there he spotted Jack, his back to him as he sat alone at a table picking absently at some potatos. Unaware he was being watched, and unaware Gabriel moved on by.

        It hadn’t been until around dinner time that Gabriel had seen Jack again, this time accidentally running into him while attempting to shift off to another hiding spot.

        He saw Jack raise his hand for a hello and a smile spread on his face at the sight of him, but when Gabriel took a sharp left down the nearest corridor, the smile was gone and his hand dropping down to his side.

        It had been a quarter to eleven before Gabriel finally decided to return to his shared quarters. Utterly exhausted, sore, and his chest once again throbbing to hell and back, he just wanted to lay down and put an end to this nightmare of a day.

        Stepping in front of the door to his quarters and fishing out his key-card, Gabriel pressed it against the command panel. It pinged and slid open, though the path inside was blocked by none other than Jack Morrison.

        He looked equally as pissed as he did tired, his hair a mess and his features pale. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a pissed off scowl smeared across his pretty face.

        “Where the _hell_ have you been all day?” His mass was blocking Gabriel’s way in, but that hadn’t stopped the tanned man from pushing his way past. Doing his best to avoid those piercing blue eyes but even as he broke contact he could feel Jack staring a hole through him.

        Flipping his hood back and making an attempted escape towards his room, Gabriel felt Jack’s hand snag around his elbow and yank him back around.

        “Why are you avoiding me?” There was hurt in Jack’s voice as Gabriel was turned, forced to face that sweet face. “What’s going on?” Frowning when Gabriel tugged his arm free, Jack heard him growl.

        “I was busy.” Growling again when Jack snagged the sleeve of his hoodie, he tried to tug away. “Let go of me.” He tried to keep his voice level, but Jack yanked his arm back, and he pulled back in retaliation.

        “Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. You’ve been acting weird for the past two days.”

        “No I haven’t.” Giving his arm a good wrench, Gabriel nearly knocked Jack off his balance, and the equally as bust man yanked back.

        “Yes you have-” Jack snapped and suddenly felt Gabriel’s hands on his chest shoving him. It was half hearted but enough to push him back.

        Irritation bristled and Jack found himself shoving Gabriel back, and in a matter of seconds they were grappling. Half hearted punches and slaps were exchanged, twisting with one another all over the room until one of them caught the edge of the coffee table.

        Jack went down first, pulling Gabriel with him to continue their scrap on the floor. Rolling over one another and scrambling to pin each other, Gabriel came out on top. Letting out a triumphant laugh as he pinned one of Jack’s wrists, he felt white pain blaze along his left side when Jack managed a right hook to the side of his chest.

        “Ngn!” Sitting up and grabbing at the side Jack sucker punched, Gabriel winced, his entire chest throbbing.

        Bucking Gabriel off and quickly turning the tables, Jack pinned him hard against the floor. Sitting low on Gabriel’s abdomen and pinning his hands by the sides of his head, Jack heaved to try and catch his breath. His hair was a jostled mass now, cheeks red, and his heart pounding behind his chest as he looked down at his scowling partner.

        Bucking his hips in an attempt to throw Jack off, the farm boy stayed put, instead tightening his grip on Gabriel.

        “Why are you acting like this?” When no answer came, Jack snarled. “Whats both-” Pausing, Jack suddenly shifted his hips. He blinked, looking from Gabriel’s face down towards his chest. His eyebrows came together and he sat back, his pants wet. “What-”

        “Don’t-” Squirming under Jack’s hold, Gabriel winced when his chest throbbed bitterly.

        “Why are you wet?”

        “Jack-” He tries to catch Jack’s hand as it leaves one of his wrists, but Jack’s fast and yanks up the bottom of his hoodie. Shoving it up towards Gabriel’s armpits, Jack gets a good look at his swollen pecs. The soaked skin, his irritated and swollen nipples, and the faint indication of fluid leaking from them.

        “Gabe-” Gently grazing the damp skin with his fingers, Jack’s angry expression vanishes.

        Taking his chance to buck Jack off while he was stuck in a stunned state, Gabriel sat himself up and yanked his hoodie down.

        “ _Culo_ -” Scooting back a few feet from where Jack had landed, Gabriel half turned away.

        “You’re-” Having landed hard on his ass, Jack just sits there, blinking and watching Gabriel nurse his side.

        “Lactating.” Finishing the sentence before Jack could get a chance to, Gabriel looked to the side. Mumbling Spanish nonsense to himself, he just shakes his head. “I… didn’t want you to see.” Voice all but a whisper, Gabriel slumped his shoulders and ran his hand over the top of his beanie. “I didn’t want you to see, alright.”

        Watching Gabriel nurse at his side, Jack felt his heart drop to his stomach.

        “Gabe,” Scooting across the floor until he was by Gabriel’s side, Jack leaned in, Gabriel still avoiding his eyes, “I’m sorry,” Extending his arms and wrapping them around Gabriel, Jack drew him near, “I’m sorry.” The bitterness that had been in his tone was gone, and all that was left was comfort.

        Allowing himself to be pulled in, Gabriel let out a sigh as his cheek came to rest against Jack’s chest. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he felt Jack nuzzle the top of his head. In a matter of moments he relaxed into Jack, just his sweet scent could calm his irritated soul.

        “Why didn’t you tell me?” Sliding his hand up Gabriel’s back, Jack rubbed soothingly between his shoulder blades.

        “I don’t know.” He really didn’t, it was just embarrassing really. What was there to say. _Hey Jackie, get a look at this!_ No, he thought he could handle it. No point in worrying Jack with something as foolish as this.

        “How long has this been happening?” He could have guessed, but he wanted to hear it from Gabriel anyway.

        “Few days, only started _leaking_ yesterday. Angela said thinks it’s a side effect from the injections.” There’s a small hum from Jack, and then another nuzzle to the top of his head.

        “Do they hurt?” A brief moment of silence passes between them before Jack feels Gabriel nod against him.

        “It’s from the fluid build up, Angela said I have to,” Swallowing hard, Gabriel just shook his head, “ _relieve_ the pressure.”

        “Have you?”

        “Not since I saw Angela… at noon.” He’d tried to do as Angela had showed him around dinner time, but found himself hunched over the bathroom sink feeling nauseous instead. Three failed attempts and he had given up, accepting his fate.

        Another brief pause of silence passes between them before Jack is leaning down to kiss at the bridge of Gabriel’s nose. He shifts, kissing a scarred cheek and then lower until he gets to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth.

        Leaning in and locking their lips together for a brief but tender kiss, Jack pulls away only for Gabriel’s lips to follow. Pushing together for another, it’s hotter, _hungrier_ as Gabriel grips the front of Jack’s shirt, tugging him down harder.

        “Mhm~” Breaking from the kiss to droop his head back, Gabriel immediately feels Jack’s lips against his neck. Mouthing over his jugular and kissing down to his collar, Jack purrs into him, cuddling him close.

        A single hand finds its way to the bottom of Gabriel’s hoodie, pulling at it and slowly tugging it upwards. Getting it up and over Gabriel’s swollen pectorals took a bit of work, but when the tender skin was exposed, Jack moved right for it.

        He first kiss against the tender skin sent a bolt of surprised pleasure right to his groin where he felt himself stiffening under Jack’s tender touch.

        “Jack,” Gabriel panted out, his eyes glossing over as Jack’s lips suddenly grazed over a hardened nipple, “Jack-” Sucking in a harsh breath when Jack’s tongue lapped over the hard nub, Gabriel tossed his head back and shivered.

        “Hm.” Giving the nipple another lick, Jack leaned in closer and wrapped his mouth around it next.

        “W-Wait-” Snapping his head back and opening his eyes that he hadn’t even realized he had closed, Gabriel grabbed Jack’s chin. Gently pushing him away, he panted harshly, trying to catch his breath.

        Baby blue eyes looked up at him, and for a moment he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say, what was there really to say. This whole situation was weird, but there was nobody else he’d rather be in it with than Jack.

        Leaning up and kissing Gabriel’s cheek, Jack pressed his nose into him.

        “Let me take care of you.” God, his voice was intoxicating when it was laced with restrained lust.

        Releasing Jack’s chin and watching the man sink back down his chest, Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut when Jack’s lips locked around his right nipple. His tongue dances around it at first, and then he gave a faint suck.

        “ _Mierda!_ ” Jerking in Jack’s hold, Gabriel twisted, but Jack’s body followed. He gave a hash suckle again and this time reached up to squeeze at the muscle as fluid flooded his mouth. “Jack!” Practically melting in Jack’s arms when the man above finally released him, Gabriel watched through dazed eyes as the blond licked his lips.

        Jack’s expression was thoughtful, considering the taste and finding it faintly sweet but more or less without taste.

        Giving Gabriel’s pec a hearty squeeze, Jack watched as a stream of milk spurt out a good few inches.

        “Ngn!” Cursing, Gabriel grabbed Jack’s hand, “not so hard.” It still hurt like hell, but god what Jack had just done felt pretty damn good. Perhaps a little _too_ good considering the hard on he was now sporting between his meaty thighs. He should have been mortified this was turning him on, but Jack was making a show of it. Just the way he kissed around his nipples, suckled, and nuzzled between those swollen breasts of his had his eyes rolling back into his head.

        “You’re a lot kinkier than I thought.”

        “I could say the same about you.” Practically purring, Jack reached down and groped at Gabriels not so subtle bulge. “Come on-” Standing and pulling Gabriel up with him, Jack pulled him in for a quick nuzzle. Kissing and nipping at Gabriel’s ear, Jack pulled him across the room towards his bedroom.

        Clumsily following Jack into his room, Gabriel allowed himself to be pushed back onto Jack’s mattress. Falling into the heap of blankets and pillows, he let out a small laugh when Jack crawled over him and cuddled him. Sharing a brief chuckle before locking lips again, Jack slid his hands back under Gabriel’s hoodie.

        Helping Gabriel peel his hoodie and undershirt off, Jack does the same with his own, discarding them both to the floor before diving back down to ravage the him once more.

        “Mhm~” Heated kisses are exchanged, lips are bitten, and hip are ground against each other before Gabriel can feel Jack’s hands roaming down his body. Tenderly sliding down his belly, Jack’s fingertips pick teasingly at the waistband of his sweatpants.

        Sucking in a breath as Jack’s hand slides past the band to grab at his swollen cock, Gabriel swallows hard. His arms flail for a moment until he reaches up and grabs onto a pillow, holding on as Jack starts to stroke him.

        Closing his eyes and taking in a shaky breath, Gabriel sinks back, just wanting to enjoy the feeling.

        Graving his thumb over the head of Gabriel’s cock, Jack smiles when he feels it swell in his palm.

        “Like that?”

        “Mm~” He could feel Jack smearing around his pre-cum, using it to his advantage to increase the speed of his stroke until Gabriel’s face had turned a solid red. He hissed when Jack’s free hand found its way back to his swollen pec, giving it a hearty squeeze until a steady flow of fluid was oozing out. “ _Shit!_ ” His face scrunched, the ache quickly fading as relief flooded his system. His toes curled and he arched, the pool of pleasure in his belly swirling and flip flopping.

        He relaxed when Jack’s grip on him suddenly vanished, and a small noise of disappointment escaped him before he felt Jack tugging at his pants. Pulling them down past his ass and helping pull them off entirely, he tossed them to the floor before pulling off his own.

        Wedging himself between Gabriel’s perfect thighs and grinding their cocks together, Jack purred as he rocked. He’s leaned down, pressing his forehead against Gabriel’s and just listened to the man below him pant.

        Reaching up and resting his hands on Jack’s hips, Gabriel took in a shaky breath and released it when Jack slid himself against him and held his position for a moment.

        Reaching down between them and taking ahold of both of their cocks, Jack gave them both a rough stroke. Drawing out each of their pre-cum, he lathered up the tips of his fingers before sliding them down a little lower.

        Stiffening the moment he felt Jack’s fingers slid down and graze across his tight ring of muscle, Gabriel swallowed hard. He could feel Jack circling it, smearing around some of the pre-cum he had managed to gather before suddenly sliding a finger in.

        Baring his teeth, Gabriel’s face scrunched but settled when Jack withdrew, only to reenter a moment later. The pace was slow, Jack working his hand back and forth while his thumb played with the base of Gabriel’s balls. Digging into the sensitive flesh and massaging it, he had Gabriel’s thighs trembling around him.

        Continuing to rock his hips, Jack worked until the ring of muscles relaxed before sneaking in a second finger.

        “Fuck~” Gabe hissed out, figure squirming slightly as Jack’s fingers rubbed against his plush insides. It was a dulled pleasure, but Jack pushed to the last knuckle, nudging that special spot that had Gabriel cock throbbing hard against his own belly. A sticky line of fluid connect from his cock’s head to his belly, breaking when it twitches again.

        “Feel good?” A third finger wormed its way in and Jack watched Gabriel’s face turn a deep red. There was barely any noise escaping him aside from the usual hiss and huff.         His face was focused as always, his eyebrows coming together often when Jack grazed the good spot. When it came to Gabriel being on the receiving end, he was quite, unlike Jack who had no issue vocalizing how good something Gabriel did to him felt.

        Exhaling sharply from his nose when Jack stuffed his fingers as deep as they could go and curling them, Gabriel’s focused expression faltered. His mouth gaped slightly, and he bit his bottom lip

        Withdrawing his fingers and smiling when Gabriel deflated under him, Jack kissed up his chest to his mouth. Nuzzling him and nosing into his scarred cheek, he sat up and leaned over to his nightstand. Pulling the drawer open and fishing around in it until he snagged a small bottle of lube, he leaned back over Gabriel.

        Flipping the cap open and squeezing a generous amount onto his free palm, he lathered himself up and then Gabriel’s quivering ring.

        Dropping the bottle to his side and hunkering back down between Gabriel’s delicious thoughts, Jack wiggled his hips into position.

        He reached down, helping to guide himself as Gabriel let his thighs fall open wider, allowing Jack to fit a bit more snugly. He licked his lips when he felt the head of Jack’s cock press against him, and then the sudden pressure of intrusion.

        “Ngn~” Squeezing Jack’s hips as he sank against him, Gabriel tossed his head back when he felt the blond bottom out. Stuffed to the brim, Jack still pushed against him, rocking their hips before gently tugging backwards. Withdrawing only a few inches, he rocked forward once more, the pace agonizingly slow. Loving.

        “Fuck-” Swallowing hard and pushing back up against Gabriel as far as he could, Jack rocked. He leaned down, sliding his arms under Gabriel and hugging him, squishing Gabriel’s pulsing cock between them and feeling it throb against his own belly.

        Keeping his hand on Gabriel’s left pec, Jack have it a hearty squeeze every few seconds, drawing out more and more fluid while also feeling Gabriel lurch against him. The pain pleasure mix was intoxicating, and when Jack arched down to take a nipple into his mouth again, Gabriel for sure thought he might lose it then and there.

        Hiding his face into the nape of Jack’s neck, Gabriel slid his hands up and along Jack’s sides. Running them up his back and trailing them back down towards Jack’s ass, he gave the flat surface a squeeze.

        “Mhm~” Jack’s cock pulsed, and his hips started a little faster until Gabriel bounced slightly.

        “Keep going,” Voice gritty, Gabriel closed his eyes, simply enjoying Jack and the loving contact, “just like that, _mi sol_.” He hiccuped every few thrusts, feeling Jack graze across his prostate and send a particularly hard zing of pleasure right to his groin.

        They rock, grind, and twist into one another for a long time until finally Jack’s hip start to quicken. A harsh and lewd slap sounds with each thrust and Gabriel’s hushed bottom nature starts to unravel.

        He claws at Jack’s hips, pleasure pooling and swirling around his navel, threatening to uncoil with every hash bump his his prostate.

        “Ngn!” Face still collected and calm, Gabriel’s eyebrows knit together when Jack’s mouth suddenly move to his right nipple. Latching onto it, he suckled, while his free hand still squeezed at Gabriel’s left pec, coaxing out any remaining fluid while he worked on the right. “Jack-” Sweat had least a glossy sheen across Gabriel’s face as he did his best to hold on, but Jack was hitting him where it counted now.

        “I’ve got you.” Pulling away from Gabriel’s nipple and sliding up his soaked body, Jack nipped at his ear. “I’ve got you.” Kissing at Gabe’s clammy cheeks, Jack slid both of his hands up to cup and squeeze his pecs.

        “Ngn~!” Voice raspy and eyes desperate, Gabriel’s face scrunched as his climax rammed into him. He arched, back snapping into place and his entire body stiffening to the point he was frozen.

        “That’s it,” Jack cooed into his ear, holding him close as he felt a hot stream of fluid spurt across his belly, “I’ve got you.” His own thrusts became jagged, Gabriel’s clenching ring wrenching him towards his own climax until finally he couldn’t keep it back anymore.

        Sliding their hips together and pressing into Gabriel hard enough to bend his form forward, Jack locked their lips together.

        Pulsing inside of Gabriel’s soft heat, he grunted, body twitching as his toes dug into the sheets.

        They both relax, melting into one another as they catch their breath, Jack’s hands still squeezing gently at Gabriel’s chest. The rapid flow of fluid had dwindled, nothing but small droplets escaping now as Gabriel had been drained. The lack of pressure was a welcomed feeling, and a strange afterglow lingered over him as he felt Jack pecking loving little kisses all over his damp face. He could hear Jack saying something, but too out of it to really process it, he just assumed it was something along the lines of _I love you_. Mushy things he himself couldn’t really say out loud, but things he could express better by sliding his arms around the middle of Jack’s back and pulling him in for a hug.

        Nuzzling his nose into the top of Jack’s head and into the soft fluffy golden locks, Gabriel inhaled slowly.

        “Feeling any better?” Jack’s voice finally broke through, his hands now off his chest and resting lazily by his sides.

        Tracing small circled over Jack’s sculpted shoulder blades, all Gabriel could do was hum. He felt more than just better, he felt lighter, calmer, soothed. Maybe this lactation thing wasn’t so bad after all, then again when the two of them would finally fall from their post orgasm stage to realize the bed and sheets were trashed, maybe they would reconsider. For now though, everything was good.

        Withdrawing from Gabriel and rolling to lay by his side, Jack lays flat on his back. Taking in a satisfied breath and itching at his belly, a drunken smile spreads across his face when he feels Gabriel roll over and sling an arm over his belly. He scoots closer, pressing his cheek against Jack’s side, tickling his skin with his beard.

        “Oh, now you’re in the mood to cuddle?”

        “Shut up.” Pinching Jack and then kissing at his chest, Gabriel melts into him. His eyes are heavy and he sighed, sex drunk. He allowed them to close for only a moment when Jack stroked the top of his beanie.

        “Come on, we can’t sleep here. The sheets are soaked. Get up… come on.” Pulling himself up and helping Gabriel along with him, they slid from the bed on legs of jelly. Balancing on one another, they find a towel and dry each other off before slipping on new sets of sweatpants.

        Heading out into the main room connecting their own bedrooms, they both stalk over to the couch. Jack is the first to lay down on it, arms spread and accepting Gabriel into them when he laid down on top of him.

        Snagging the blanket from the top of the sofa and pulling it down over them, they settled. Gabe was the first to pass out, utterly exhausted and now terribly satisfied. Unaware that Jack watched him for a while, running his hands up and down Gabriel’s back before he too finally allowed himself to be taken by slumbers call.

        The week had passed with little trouble since then, and much to Gabriel’s relief, his lactation problem had dried up by the fifth day, leaving Gabriel with the most lush and plump pectoral muscles Jack had ever seen.

 


End file.
